Changing Time
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Claudia Stilinski accidentally messes up a spell and ends up in the future. She tries to help.


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Claudia figured out almost immediately that she had fucked up the spell. "Oh shit," she murmured before the world started to bend around her. The world stopped spinning after a few minutes and she realized she was still in the living room. Claudia breathed a sigh of relief, hoping she hadn't fucked up too bad, when the door opened and a teenager stepped in.

They stared at each other for a minute or so until the boy spoke. "Mom?" he questioned in a broken, strangled tone.

Her mouth dropped open. "Stiles?" Had Claudia fucked up the spell that bad that she ended up getting sent forward in time? Fuck, what had she done?

"Okay, there has to be something in town now. Maybe a witch? You shouldn't be here." Stiles continued to ramble as Claudia realized with a sinking feeling that he was shocked to see her for a reason she didn't want to consider, but knew was the truth.

She sighed and looked at her grown up son sheepishly. "Um, that may be my fault. I fucked up a spell. Surprise, I'm a witch!"

Stiles gaped at her. "What? Why am I so shocked?"

"You're taking this in stride." She was surprised that he didn't seem all that surprised. Maybe she had told him the truth before whatever is it that happened to her happened? She hoped so.

"Well, my mom being a witch and traveling through time is nothing compared to werewolves and the other shit we've had to fight in Beacon Hills. One of my best friends is a banshee, the others werewolves. Some humans, too, like me. How old am I in your time?"

"Five. How old are you now?" Claudia questioned.

"Eighteen. I have to call Deaton now, wait a second." Before he could even dial, the door opened again and John stepped through.

The look on her husband's face broke Claudia's heart. "Claudia?"

Stiles wished he could have spared his father this pain. "Guess what? Mom's a witch and a spell sent her through time. I was just about to call Deaton, but why don't we go see him instead?"

A few tears rose up, but John ignored his son and headed straight towards his wife. He hugged her, but refrained from a kiss. This may be the woman he loved, but she still wasn't his. "I love you so much, Claudia." His voice cracked and she was nearly ready to fall apart with him.

"I love you, too. So why don't we go see Deaton now? That man always knows what's going on, even if he's cryptic about it." She pulled away from him, sniffling.

The three Stilinskis headed over to the vet's office and he figured out what was going on pretty quickly. "You may have screwed up the spell, Claudia, but it went exactly as planned. You'll figure out what you're here for rather quickly and then you'll be sent back. It won't screw with your timeline as you won't remember anything that happened here."

"Aw, I won't remember this?" She didn't want to, but it was still the principle of the thing. Claudia liked the future so far. It was interesting, to say the least.

"No, sorry. But come back and see me later, will you? I need to discuss some things with you." Deaton smiled at them.

"Of course, Alan. Now, boys, where are we going next? I'm assuming I can't be seen in public, because hello, dead person. That would fucking screw with their minds, though, and might be fun. Can we?"

"No. Claudia, you and I need to talk alone before we head over to the loft."

"What loft?"

"Derek Hale's place," Stiles answered, still looking at her if she would disappear any time.

"Talia's son? Is he the Alpha? I thought that was going to Laura. Oh, she's dead, like me, isn't she? That's too bad." Claudia needed to stop putting her foot in her mouth.

"Stiles, go to the car. Your mom and I need to be alone for a minute or two."

"Sure." He bolted towards the car, leaving his parents alone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I nearly died as a sacrifice, but our son – along with his friends – stopped it." He was angry and numb at the same time.

"John, I couldn't. I had to keep it a secret, but you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. We're not supposed to reveal it to anyone, unless they need us. I'm sorry."

John sighed. "I forgive you, Claud. Now let's go so our son can stop eavesdropping."

She laughed. "I see one thing hasn't changed. Alright, let's go." She followed him back to the car and they headed back home. Stiles had called several people who were meeting them there, instead of at Derek's. The less Claudia was seen in public, the better.

Melissa and Scott McCall were the first two to show up. Melissa headed straight to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and Claudia followed her in. "It's nice to see you again." Melissa thought this might be a little awkward, but it actually wasn't. This was just a normal day in Beacon Hills and she was used to it.

"Well, I just saw you yesterday with your husband, so it really hasn't been that long for me." At Melissa's cringe, she realized something else had changed and was glad for that. She and John had never liked Robert McCall. He was an ass.

"So, witch, huh?" Melissa quickly changed the subject.

Claudia nodded. "Yes. And Scott's a werewolf now? Anyway, would you like me to get you something to eat? Although things could have changed in the years since I died. How did that happen, by the way? No one will tell me."

"It's best if you don't know."

"Don't give me that shit, Melissa. I deserve to know."

She sighed and turned around to face her friend. "It was cancer and it was bad. That's all you need to know."

Claudia's eyes watered and she went over to hug her. "I'm sorry, but thank you for telling me. I know that must have been hard." She pulled away and went to go get something to get something in the fridge since she was starving. The spell had taken a lot out of her. When she turned around, John had walked into the room and was talking to Melissa. She observed their interactions.

"Mel, did I tell you earlier about what Norman Martello did?"

"Again? John, you should never forget these things!" She laughed at the look on his face.

"Well, I had other things on my mind. You're not going to believe it." The two continued their conversation and a bored Claudia headed into the living room.

"Are you the banshee?"

Lydia stared at her. "Are you the time traveling witch?"

"Touché. It's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, too. This is our pack. You'll get used to everything," Lydia explained.

Stiles touched Derek's hand and then picked it up before squeezing it. Claudia was a little bit shocked, but she recovered quickly. "So you left out the part where you're dating a werewolf, sweetheart."

Stiles flinched. "Sorry, Mom. It's pretty new and I didn't think about it."

"It's okay. Derek, are you in love with my son?"

He laughed, surprised at her candor. "Yeah."

"Stiles?"

"I love him, too."

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy. That's all that matters to me." She beamed at him just as John and Melissa came back in.

"Should we tell her about the latest shit happening in Beacon Hills? Maybe she can help." Cora hoped she could.

"What's going on?" Claudia wanted to help if she could.

Cora shrugged. "Lots of supernatural-caused deaths, but we don't know what the fuck it is. Your son hasn't been much help this time."

"Shut the fuck up, Cora."

"Make me."

"I'll get your brother to do something you won't like."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared." She cracked a smile a few seconds later, however.

The pack – along with Claudia – talked strategy for a few hours before they all headed out. Stiles and Derek made out on the porch for a few minutes, but John put a stop to that by opening the door and staring at them. "How many times have I told you two that I'm right here? I love you both, but wait until I'm upstairs before you have sex on the porch. I've told you this before."

Stiles squawked. "That was one time! One time and you're holding it over our heads forever."

"To be fair, we knew he was here," Derek pointed out, but he shut up at the look on his boyfriend's face. He kissed him and then headed to his car.

The look on Stiles' face was something Claudia was thrilled to see. She was glad he had someone who loved him like this, although Derek seemed to have his own issues.

Stiles headed up to his room while John and Claudia made their way to the kitchen. She made sure he had coffee in his mouth before she made her move and shocked him. "So, how long have you been in love with Melissa?"

Just liked she had hoped for, he spit out his coffee. "What?"

"You heard me. How long?'

He opened and closed his mouth a few times to try and deny it, but eventually gave up. "A few years now."

"And you haven't made your move? What the fuck is wrong with you, John? She loves you, too, you fucking moron!"

"Don't yell at me! And I just haven't worked up the courage yet." John didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Claudia just sighed. "Tell her how you feel and I guarantee that you'll be good together. Don't be terrified, John. Be with the woman you love." And she was glad it was Melissa he had feelings for. She was a great person and he deserved to be happy.

"Fine, I'll tell her."

"Good. Now I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She waved goodbye and left him alone in the kitchen to stew. Hopefully he'd make a move as soon as possible.

The next morning, another body was discovered and a heavily disguised Claudia went along to the crime scene with Derek and John. She knew immediately what had killed the victim and told them so. "This is a demon. You need a certain spell to take these things out and I know it. I can help!"

"Are you sure?"

Claudia nodded. "Absolutely. We just need to find it, which isn't going to be easy. But we can do it. Come on, let's go to see Deaton."

"So I knew you could figure out what it was," Deaton said when they walked in.

"Is this what I need to help with to get back to my own time?" Claudia liked the future so far, but she wanted to be home.

"You'll figure it out soon. And it was nice to see you again, Claudia. I missed you." He smiled at her and then hugged her before stepping back.

She smiled at him and then followed Derek and John out of the office. Stiles was waiting for them when they got there and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Saying hi to my boyfriend. Hey you."

Derek grinned at him. "Hey you back. Love you," he mumbled.

"Aw, there's the emotionally repressed werewolf I fell in love with. I love you, too." Stiles kissed him and then forced Derek to sit down next to him.

Claudia teared up and beamed at them. They were so cute, even though Derek was emotionally repressed. They were a good couple. "You two are adorable."

"Thanks, Mom." Stiles couldn't stop smiling and he didn't know why.

Melissa showed up about half an hour later. Claudia smirked knowingly at the woman. "What's going on?"

"I forgot something I needed to drop off."

"Ah, got it." She smirked as Melissa followed John into the kitchen. She decided to eavesdrop on them, so she sneaked over to watch.

John looked nervous, but he plowed ahead. "You know that thing we've been ignoring between us for years?"

Melissa froze. "Yes. What about it?"

"I can't ignore it anymore. I'm in love with you, Mel, and I want to be with you."

Melissa laughed. "I love you, too, you idiot. I guess Claudia kicked your ass into gear?"

He laughed too. "That she did." But he shut up and pulled her closer and then they were making out right there.

Claudia squealed and then clapped a hand over her mouth. She rushed back to the living room.

"So I see Stiles inherited that from you," Derek said.

"Oh, be quiet, Hale. You were listening, too so don't you deny it."

"She's got you there, babe." Stiles burst into laughter at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"So now that everyone knows, Melissa and I are now together so you can stop plotting."

"You owe me some money, Stilinski." Lydia held out her hand and waited for her to pay up, which he reluctantly did.

Three hours later, they found the demon's location and went to go kill it. Claudia had to do this on her own, but everyone else was back-up. But before they went in, she pulled her son aside to talk to him.

"I am so proud of you, Ojczyzna. You have turned into a wonderful man. I love you, baby." She tried not to cry, but it was hard when he started to sob.

"I love you, too, Momma. I miss you so much." He pulled in for a hug and squeezed hard, but she didn't mind so much.

After she said goodbye to John (which also ended in tears), they headed into the warehouse and she started to perform the spell.

The next thing, Claudia knew, she was back in her own house, during the right time period. She had done what she had been sent to the future for. Her memory of the future was erased within minutes.

The demon had been killed and wouldn't bother Beacon Hills any more. The grief over his mother hit Stiles all over again and sent him to bed for several days, but he wasn't alone. He had a boyfriend and family who rallied around him.

Claudia Stilinski had changed things for the better and no one would ever forget the time they had been able to spend with her.


End file.
